Standing in the Rain
by BubblyJolie
Summary: Here is the story I promised you! I hope you like it! I am really bad at summaries so don't judge the story by the shitty summary! I can't write one to save my live! So please R & R
1. Chapter 1

_Standing in the Rain_

_by: FutureMrsGregoryHouse_

_Rating T_

_Spoilers None_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Standoff I only wish I owned it:)_

Emily stands in the pouring rain, standing perfectly still. Matt slowly walks towards Emily; Matt lightly places a hand on her shoulder trying in some way to comfort her and make her feel safe. Emily pulls out of his reach and Matt doesn't want to make her feel uncomfortable so he turns around and leaves Emily to her thoughts, they both had a rough day.

Matt & Emily Matt & Emily Matt & Emily Matt & Emily Matt & Emily Matt & Emily Matt & Emily

Earlier that day

Matt and Emily are sleeping in the bed and the alarm clock is illuminating 6:28 a.m., Matt stares blankly at the clock waiting for it to read 6:30 so Emily will wake up. _Maybe I should wake her up no no dumb idea she will bite your head off._ Beep beep beep Matt's hand absent-mindedly turns the alarm clock off. Matt slowly rolls around to face Emily who was wide-awake.

"How long have you been up?" asked Matt

"About an hour" replied Emily

Matt slowly starts getting out of the bed when his phone started to play "You drive me Crazy" by Brittany Spears. Emily couldn't help but let out a laugh but matt ignores her laughter, by the song Matt knew who was calling.

"Flannery"

"You and Emily are needed right now. Cheryl clearly heard Emily laughing in the background. What is the laughter Matt?" asked Cheryl sternly.

"Emily"

With the mention of her name made her stop laughing.

"What are you talking about?"

Matt only shook his head no. A couple of yes, no, mum later he snapped hi phone shut.

"Yes" said Matt excitedly

"What" asked Emily curiously

"We get to go to work," said Matt dripping with sarcasm. He got out of the bed shivering a little. He gathered up his clothes from the night before. After 5 minutes Matt was fully dresses and only following by ten minutes Emily was fully clothed too.

Matt was never full awake until he had three cups of coffee in his system. Matt walked into Emily's kitchen and started to get the necessary items for coffee. Emily went to make breakfast. Emily zoomed around her kitchen grabbing eggs, pans, bread, butter in a matter of minutes she had breakfast done and on the table. Matt and Emily sat down at the table to eat their breakfast, talking about random things clearly avoiding talking about work. Matt finished first and took his plate to the sink, talking to Emily as he walks to the sink.

"You can finish your breakfast, I'll get our guns and badges" said Matt, while Emily shook her head. Matt walled down the hall to Emily's bedroom over to the nightstand where they kept their guns and badges.

Matt opened the draw and grabbed his two guns and put them where they belongs; on his hips, and grabbed his badge and put it where it belonged and grabbed Emily's guns and badge but today there was an extra item; a slip of paper, it looked like a invitation. Matt was really confused, he walked back to the kitchen with a look of confusion pasted all over it.

"What's wrong?" asked Emily with worry in her tone.

"What is this?" asked Matt holding up the piece of paper he found only moments ago.

"An invitation to my high school reunion" said Emily who was confused now

"Why didn't you tell me about is. It is tonight. Are you going?"

"I am not going. I don't want to face those people again."

"I'll go with you. I would like to meet those people"

"Why?"

"To see what you were like before we meet from other people's point of view. Let's go Em it will be fun and if anyone makes fun of you I'll kick their ass for you"

"Fine" said Emily with a tone of defeat in her voice.

Matt and Emily finished their conversation and left to go to work. Once they walked into the FBI building and rode the elevator to the HRT floor, Cheryl calls them to her office. Matt and Emily both look a little nervous as they head to Cheryl's office. Matt is about to knock on Cheryl's door when she yells for them to come in. They both take a seat.

"This isn't your boss talking here this is a friend. What was Emily laughing about?" asked Cheryl directing the question towards Matt.

"My ringtone for when ever you call me" said Matt getting nervous and Emily trying not the laugh wasn't helping any.

"What is it?"

"Nothing!" said Matt hastily

Cheryl pulled her phone out and started to hit numbers, Matt knew what she was doing and hurried to try and put his phone on vibrate but his efforts were futile. The song "You drive me Crazy" started to play again and once Cheryl heard the song she started cracking up laughing and Matt followed behind closely.

"Your not mad" asked Emily surprised

"No...I...am...not...mad" said Cheryl in-between laughing fits.

Emily didn't get why Cheryl wasn't mad, it's not like she wanted Matt to get in trouble. She just kept wondering if Cheryl and Matt had more of a relationship than they were telling her. She wasn't very comfortable not getting the thing behind the song. She felt Cheryl knew Matt more than she did like she didn't know Matt was afraid of dogs until **Cheryl** told her.

Cheryl's phone started to ring and she had to control her laughter.

"Carrera"

"Yes, right away"

"We have a HT right now at the San Pedro seaport, a fisherman started to go crazy when they paid him only half the money because half of his catch died. We need to leave now."

Cheryl. Matt and Emil got up calling and assembling HRT to get ready to lock and load. Matt and Emil went straight to Matt's car who drove them to work today. Cheryl and HRT was close behind as the sped off to San Pedro Seaport.

"What was so funny about the song on your phone?" asked Emily clearly jealous

HT was all Matt said and was going to say, he didn't want to be reminded what followed that negotiation. He mainly put the song to remind himself not to make stupid choices. Matt pulled into San Pedro seaport with HRT right behind they all halted at the same time and all hastily got out of the vehicles putting things together running around like chickens with their heads cut off only productive chickens. Matt and Emily climbed out of Matt's car and headed towards the trailer they were going to negotiate from.

_Do you like the story! Is it worth writing more chapters or have I completly killed the idea!? I hope you like the story! The next chapter gets even better! I am not going to be picky when I get 5 reviews good or bad I will post the next chapter:evil grin:_


	2. The negociation

Standing in the Rain Chapter Two

By: FutureMrsGregoryHouse

Rating: T

Spoilers: None

Author Notes: I finally got off my lazy ass and finally typed chapter two of this story! I hope you continue to R&R! I hope you guys like this chapter! I borrowed two characters from the T.V. show Bones just for this chapter I think I may use them later. What do you think should I use them in the next couple chapters?

"So what's going on, we know why" asked Matt as a woman handed him his headset.

"He has one pregnant woman and her husband and another couple. We still trying to figure out names" said Lia over her headset to Matt. The same woman walked over to Emily and hands her her headset.

"So when should we know names?" asked Matt

"In about 30 seconds… okay the pregnant woman's name is Temperance Brennan and her husband's name is Seeley Booth. Holy shit they both are FBI agents. The other couples name is Aaliyah Christensen and Jordan Brown.

"Does he know two of his hostages are FBI agents?" asked Emily

"I don't think so" answered Lia.

"Whose primary?" asked Cheryl eyeing both of them.

"I am" said Emily

"So Matt, Emily is primary"

"Yes, why?" asked Matt really suspiciously

"When we were partners you never let me willingly be primary" stated Cheryl

"Well I am letting her be primary" said Matt a little annoyed

"Lia, patch me thought to a phone somewhere near the HT in that warehouse" said Emily

"Patching now"

The phone started to ring and ring, Emily was about to give up when the HT picked up.

"What do you want?" yelled the HT

"I'm Emily and I'm with the FBI. Whom am I speaking with?" said Emily a little too kindly for Matt's taste.

"Fredi Buezo"

"You need to let the hostages go one of them is pregnant"

"Not until I get my other half of my money bitch" yelled Fredi hanging up the phone

Emily called back again, furious _how dare he call me a bitch he had no right and doesn't even know me_

"What the hell do you want now!?" yelled Fredi

"I wasn't done talking to you and don't ever call me a bitch agin" yelled Emily equally as loud. The yelling was more of Matt than her she was usually the nice cop and he was the bad cop.

"I'm listening" said Fredi annoyed

"You have two FBI agents being held hostage, that is a major offense, That's not even counting time for taking the hostages

"So what! I want my money"

"Your not going to get it this way"

The negociation continued for another eight hours. Matt or Emily couldn't talk Fredi into surrendering they tried every stragety, he wouldn't listen so finally Cheryl sent HRT in, gunfire rang out in San Pedro Seaport and it made Emily sick, she didn't want Fredi to die. Matt could tell this made Emil upset, so Matt walked over to Emil and pulled into a warm embrace. After Emily broke contact and Cheryl walked over to the couple.

"Sorry you lost this one" most directing the statement to Emily

"You can't save them all, some of them don't want to be saved" said Matt which made Cheryl smile which didn't go unnoticed by Emily.

"You two should probally head home it's been a long day" said Cheryl turning around and walking away

_I hope you liked what I have! I know my chapters have been getting shorter and shorter! I will eventually finish this! The first one to post a review will get a sneak peek at my next chapter! Love,_

_FutureMrsGregoryHouse_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry it took me so long to post another chapter but I have been so busy lately it's not even funny! Hey Megan I tried to be more descriptive tell me if I succeeded:)_

Matt & Emily Matt & Emily Matt & Emily Matt & Emily Matt & Emily Matt & Emily Matt & Emily Matt & Emily Matt & Emily Matt & Emily

PRESENT TIME

Matt walks away from Emily dragging his feet and decides to head back to his car and wait for Emily because he didn't want to leave her by herself. He reaches his car opens the door and climbs in shifting a little in the seat to find a comfortable position arguing with himself on weather or not he should go and talk to Emily about what happened and apologize. _I didn't want Emily to feel this way especially when I know I made her feel this way and __**I **__am the cause of this problem. I need to find a way to fix this but how?_

Matt & Emily Matt & Emily Matt & Emily Matt & Emily Matt & Emily Matt & Emily Matt & Emily Matt & Emily Matt & Emily Matt & Emily

Matt and Emily turn and head to Matt's waiting car stopping on their side of the door to have a quick conversation. Matt decides to start talking about it again and hopeing he doesn't bring up a sore subject.

"Don't think I forgot because I didn't" stated Matt

"Forgot about what?" asked Emily genuinely baffled

"Your class reunion, we are still going you know"

"I know when we get gome we better hurry and get ready it's already 5 o'clock and it starts at 7"

"Who's apartment are we going to? Asked Emily

Mine replied Matt pulling into his parking spot at his apartment. Matt and Emily both get out of the vechicle while Matt puts his arm around Emily's waist as they both head to the elecator and push the up button. They both are standing completely oblivious to the person that walks up behind them and the fact the elevator doors open so Matt and Emily continue to not make a move to go in the elevator, so the person went around the two.

"Do you two want to get on the elevator?" asked the woman

"Ummm… yes" said Matt getting back to reality

Matt and Emily step into the elevator

"What floor?" the woman asked

"3" answered Emily

"Cool I'm going to that floor too"

"I've never seen you here before" said Matt

"I'm just here to sau thank you to someone. Wow your voice sounds so familiar"

"Well my name is Matt Flannery"

"Really that save me a lot of time and efforet. I came here to say thank you to you. You might not remember me but my name is… Melina Backholm" she said nervously

"The HT Backholm?"

"Yes"

"Why are you saying thank you?"

"After I took those pople hostage and you talked to me it really helped meo out, you helped me turn my life around and I just wanted to thank you

"When she finished talking she pushed the button to open the door to get out. As she was leaving the elevator she threw over her should nice talking to you again Matt… you too Cheryl. With that said the elevator doors closed.

_Did you like it! Was that a good chapter! Am I being more descriptive?? Don't worry Megan I will be getting to describing the characters for you but since I put it here I didn't think I would need to put descriptions since almost all the people on here LOVE Standoff!_

_Love,_

_MrsGregoryHouse_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title:**** Standing in the Rain**_

_**Author:**__** FutureMrsGregoryHouse**_ _**Rating:**__** T for brief language**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I sadly don't own Standoff and never will sadly tear : Sad Face : YAY!! Standoff is back on in 7 days! Whoop whoop!! I can't wait! **__****__** Still can't believe after this seasons stupid FOX is canceling Standoff**_

_**Summary:**__** What is Matt hiding from Emily that he doesn't want her to find out?**_

_**Author Note:**__** I am really getting the creative juices running now so I might be posting this story a lot more often now because before I had to stay up really late trying to come up with ideas and now they are flowing like the Nile River! It's still flowing right: Hopeful smile: For all the people out there that are like Bones that was a rhetorical question. Am I being more descriptive Megan?? I hope I am! I am finally going to describe the characters for you in this chapter! Enjoy!**_

"Why did she call me Cheryl?" asked Emily puzzled

"I don't know" lied Matt

Matt and Emily stood in comfortable silence for a moment before the elevator dinged telling them that they reached their floor. They both sauntered out of the elevator while Matt reached in his pocket for his keys that he had placed in there earlier, the keys came out with a jingle and he shuffled through them as they walked to Matt's door when they reached the door he had located the key on his never ending ring of keys.

"You really need to get rid of some of those keys," said Emily

"I need every single one of those keys," replied Matt

Matt reached his hand out and put the key in the lock and twisted as the lock came unlocked, after a couple second delay Matt opened the door being greeted by a rush of cold air. _Why is it so cold in here did I leave a window open again? _Matt walked towards where the cold air was coming from and realized that the door to his balcony was wide opened and letting in an artic wind. Matt walks over to the door and slides it shut to keep the cold air outside.

"Why was your door open?" asked Emily

"I don't know that is what scares me. Should we check all the rooms?" asked Matt

"I think we should even if we are up off the ground"

Matt and Emily do a quick check of all the rooms.

"Kitchen's clear" yelled Matt

"Bathroom's clear," yelled Emily

"Spare Room is clear," yelled Matt

Matt and Emily meet at the bedroom and walk in together. Clear _no one is in here _

"Still making me wonder why the door was open," thought Emily out loud

"We should start to get ready. I am going to take a shower so you can help yourself to whatever"

"Like I ask anyway" smirked Emily

"That is true"

"Let me just put the clothes I am going to wear in the bathroom so when you get done I can hurry and get ready"  
Emily goes through some stuff in the closet and grabs her stuff but Matt can't quite see what she is grabbing from in there. She goes and puts her clothes in the bathroom heading back to the bedroom.

"Make your shower quick, I want to take one"

"To save time we could take a shower together," said Matt mischievously

"That would just take longer" trying to avoid being too close to Matt right now she was a little mad at him right now.

Matt walked off to the bathroom to take a quick shower leaving Emily to her thoughts. _I wonder why Matt lied about why Melina thought I was Cheryl I know that Matt lied to me I am just hurt that he would do that to me. I should talk to Cheryl about that negotiation. _Emily pulls her cell phone out of her pocket and dials Cheryl's work number hoping that she is still at the office, after five rings Cheryl picks up.

"Carrera"

"Hey Cheryl it's Emily"

"What are you calling for we don't need you and Matt for any negotiations"

"I know I was just wondering if you knew someone named Melina Backholm?"

"Yes, that's what is so funny with the song on Matt's phone"

"What is the story?"

"Matt and I were negotiating with Melina for about three hours. Matt was talking with her trying to get her to come out so we didn't have to send HRT and Matt wouldn't let me try and talk to her so I told him that he drove me crazy sometimes and then the woman out of the blue just starts to sing the song. We found it funny so it just stuck with us. Afterwards the whole team went out and got drinks and me and Matt got really drunk and accidentally had sex, so I guess in a way Matt has the song on his phone is to remind himself not to make that mistake again. The thing that puzzles me the most about Matt is that he said he would never have a "relationship" with any of his partners _ever. _I am just wondering why he broke his own promise, I'm not saying that Matt is just using you for sex but I wouldn't know for sure, now I am just rambling. Matt never told you this before has he?"

Emily was shocked at how open Cheryl was with her on that. _He lied to me and never told me he had sex with Cheryl I mean he could have told me and I wouldn't have been mad at him for it he was drunk but him lying to me about it makes me mad. I am not going to bring it up see how long it takes for him to tell me himself. _

"Yes, he has told me I just never thought that you would ever bring it up, I guess I am just a little shocked. That's all" assured Emily

"Okay. That was all you were calling me for was to get information you already had?" asked Cheryl content

"I just wanted to know if what Matt said was true because he has a tendency to over exaggerate"

"Okay Emily I'll see you at work on Monday"

"Okay bye Cheryl"

Then Emily hung up the phone she was still in disbelief. _How could Matt hide something like this from me I thought we were more than that I thought is was more than just sex I thought I loved him but he just proved himself to be untrust worthy. _After Emily finished with her train of thought she heard the shower turn off meaning Matt was done with his shower.

Emily was bracing herself for having to see him after she found out from _Cheryl _that they "accidentally" had sex. Emily stood waiting for Matt to come out of the bathroom… waiting to confront him. Matt came out of the bathroom a good 5 minutes later in a towel heading towards the bedroom. _I better hurry and get in the shower so I don't have to deal with this problem quite yet. _

While Matt is inside the bedroom Emily hurried to the bathroom quietly closing the door. Emily hurries and strips her clothes and turns on the shower on the hottest setting trying in some way in her mind she was burning him off of her and Cheryl off too.

Emily stands there for 5 minutes just letting the hot water run over her body and then reaches for the shampoo. She washes her hair and her body still feeling dirty after hearing what Cheryl had to say to her. She realizes she is in a hurry and turns off the shower and hops out and dries herself off. Wrapping the towel around her body she reaches under the sink to grab the blow dryer. She plugs in the blow dryer and starts the grueling process of drying her hair.

After 15 minutes she finishes and slips into the black dress she had in Matt's closet from one of their dates. The front of the dress was V shaped going down in the front just enough but not so much it made her look like a slut. The back of the dress was completely open and the side of the dress hugged her curves in all the right places. She let her slightly red curly hair hang down tonight instead of it being confined in a ponytail. She does a quick look over of herself in the full-length mirror before heading back into the living room.

Meanwhile Matt is trying to figure out what to wear because he doesn't know if it is formal or semi-formal. After 5 minutes he finally settles on a black t-shirt with a pair of well-faded blue jeans by American Eagle one of the most expensive pair.

Matt doesn't really fuss with what pair of shoes to wear; he just settles with the pair he wears to work everyday. Matt has never really been one to care about what his hair looks like so he just puts a little gel to keep it in place. Matt does one last quick look in from of the mirror hanging on the closet door and is satisfied he goes to the living room.

Matt and Emily come out at the same time. Matt takes one look at Emily and his mouth hangs open a little. _Oh my gosh Emily is looking really great. I really like it when she doesn't wear her hair in a ponytail. _Emily is not as surprised with Matt because he wears those clothes to work all the time. _He is wearing the jeans that I absolutely love. No don't do it he lied to you. _Matt and Emily stand there for a few awkward seconds before Matt breaks the silence.

"Are you ready to go?" asks Matt

"Yes" said Emily nervously

Emily starts to walks towards the door while Matt puts his hand on the small of her back and lightly leads her out the door. Matt closes the door behind himself, reaching in his pocket to fish for his keys to lock the door. A few moments later he has the door locked and are heading towards the elevator. Right as Matt reaches the elevator Emily has the door waiting for him.

"Thanks" whispers Matt

_Em you can do it now or never just bring it up. Tell him that you know about what happened between him and Cheryl._

"I know Matt"

"Know what?"

"About what happened between you and Cheryl"

"What was that? I am not denying anything so don't get mad because you think I am playing dumb I just want to know what you know"

"That you and Cheryl had sex. Why didn't you tell me, I had to find it out through her?"

"No"

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought that if I told you that I accidentally had sex with our boss you wouldn't want to go out with me. I know that is kind of a pathetic reason"

"I would have understood you just should have told me. I am just a little hurt and mad at you"

"I don't blame you I would be too. Be mad at me as long as you would like then we can get over this"

"I don't think I am going to be able to get over this Matt"

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know Matt just let me think about this"

"Okay" said Matt just above a whisper

_I have already wrote and typed the other chapter so when I get 5 reviews I will post the other chapter! Are you guys and ladies enjoying the story so far! I will have the actual reunion in the next chapter! So I look forward to what you have to say! I didn't give the high school a name or anything so I went with my school colours for it!_

_Love,_

_FutureMrsGregoryHouse_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Title:**** Standing in the Rain**_   
_**Author:**__** FutureMrsGregoryHouse**_   
_**Rating:**__** T for mild language**_   
_**Disclaimer:**__** Insert a smart alec disclaimer here stating I don't own Standoff or any characters. **_   
_**Summary:**__** What is going to happen at the Class Reunion? Is Emily going to leave Matt for what he did to her?**_   
_**Authors Note:**__** Sorry it took me so long to get to putting the actually class reunion. I have been having a lot of ideas coming to me lately so I have been typing a lot. But the this chapter and the last I just did it freestyle I didn't have any idea what to write so I just kind of went with what my fingers started to type! YA!!! 8 days till Standoff is back on!! If you don't watch it a lot I suggest you watch it when it comes back on!! June 8**__**th**__** at 9 p.m. on FOX!! So on with the story now!! Enjoy! If you didn't read the other chapters this summary isn't really going to clarify anything only a little of last chapter, so you should read the other chapters first. Okay so fore real now on with the story!**_

Add the TV guy's voice_** Previously on "Standing in the Rain" **_Cut TV guy's voice   
_Add TV woman voice Emily finds out that Matt "accidentally" had sex with Cheryl when Matt and Cheryl were partners. Will Matt and Emily stay together? Tune in for this week of "Standing in the Rain" Cut TV Woman voice_

Matt and Emily walk silently to the car in the parking lot. _I wonder how I am going to make this up to Em for this; I just should have told her what happened. Why did Cheryl tell her we both promised not to tell anyone? I am going to talk to her on Monday about that. _   
Matt walks over to the car and opens the door for Emily who goes and sits in the car while giving Matt a small smile. Matt walks around to the other side to get into the car, sits down, and turns on the engine, letting it run for a minute. Matt and Emily sit for a minute in very awkward silence. Matt wanted to say something to make Emily feel better about the situation.   
"Em…?"   
"No, Matt please don't"   
"Can you just let me explain?"   
"What you got drunk and had sex with Cheryl, what else is there to explain"   
"Is that all she told you?"   
" Yes, what did she leave something out? Like you enjoyed it?"   
"No, if you want to make jokes about this you can find out from Cheryl because you wouldn't believe me anyway."   
"What?" asked Emily getting interested now.   
"You can find out from Cheryl"   
"Fine" said Emily with a pout   
Matt pulled out of his parking spot heading north. Matt and Emily are now sitting in less awkward silence. _I never wanted to go why did I let Matt talk me into going. I don't want to face all those people again after all that torture and pain they put me through my four years of high school. I want to go back home. _Emily stopped her train of thought there and realized the familiar building in front of them. She remembered all the times she was in front of that building and none of them were good memories.   
"Are you ready to go in?" asked Matt breaking in silence   
"I don't Matt, I don't want to face them again"   
"It's alright I will be right by your side. I may not be the person you want there right now but I am here for you"   
"I do want you by my side. I am sorry about what I said in the elevator. I want to continue what we have here"   
"You ready?"   
"As ready as I'll ever be"   
Matt climbs out of the car and walks over to Emily's door to open it for her. Emily climbs out of the car really closely kind of dreading it. Matt gives Emily a reassuring smile. Matt and Emily both start walking towards the entrance and Matt takes Emily's hand and laces them together. Once Matt and Emily walk into the entrance and can tell automatically the theme of the party. _Oh good god you have got to be kidding me, Karaoke. Matt better not try to make a fool of me. _Emily walks in and halts taking in all of her surroundings.   
In the front of them there was a stage complete with a karaoke machine, microphone, and colorful lights, including the school colors, blue and gold. In front of the karaoke were about 50 or so tables covered in some blue and some gold table clothes, covered in glitter varying from stars to smiley faces to monkey to cats. There were clear bowls filled with water and had something in it Emily assumes gold fish. On both sides of the fish bowls were white candles sticks giving off a little light but not enough to be guided by. Each table had eight chairs.   
There was a lady at the table in front of them having people sign in and telling them the plans for the reunion. _I really don't want to be here right now I just want to go home but it's alright Matt is here with me and he will help me through this he hasn't let me down with anything. _   
"Hello, do you need to sign in?" said a very blonde haired woman rather in high spirits.   
"Umm… yes we do," said Emily getting really nervous really fast.   
"What is the name of the person who graduated in this class?"   
"Emily Lehman"   
"Okay, who is the guest?"   
"Matt Flannery"   
"Okay here are nametags you need to pin these to your shirt so people can see them" she said handing Matt and Emily their nametags. They pin their nametags to their shirt and wonder in the world do they do next.   
"Okay, tonight we are having karaoke and there is a open bar. At 8 o'clock we will be starting the karaoke. The only thing is you don't sign up other people can sign you up and you have to sing the song. So this pretty much is a time to humiliate the people that humiliated you in high school and they will never know it was you"   
"Don't give her any ideas," said Matt sarcastically   
"The karaoke will end at about 11:30 or when ever people are finished humiliating each other. The open bar will stay open as long as there are still people here. There is no set time when this ends it just ends when ever it ends. Do you need help with anything else or have any questions?"   
"So people can have anyone go up there and sing?"   
"Yes"   
"Are there assigned seats?"   
"Yes, each table has a little white cards that will have your name and if you have a guest it will just say guest"   
"Okay thank you"   
Matt and Emily walk away and Emily whispers to Matt I am starting to regret you making me come to this reunion. Matt gives Emily a reassuring smile for the second time tonight. Matt and Emily start to wonder aimlessly around trying to find their table. By the 5th table they find their seats and sit down. Emily sits down and tries not to bring attention to herself hoping that no one will bother them. Matt is really curious to who they will be sitting with so he goes from nametag to nametag.   
The person sitting to Matt's left is a person named Megan Conley, to the left of Megan is Leviticus Conley. _I wonder if they are married? _To the left of Leviticus is Tommy Robins, to the left of Tommy is Jack Robins to the left of Jack is Gregory Luthenburg, to the left of Gregory is Emily then Matt. Matt finally finishes the name reading when Emily asks him a question.   
"What are you doing, Matt?"   
"Reading who we are sitting with"   
"What are the names?"   
"Megan Conley, Leviticus Conley, Tommy Robins, Jack Robins, and Gregory Luthenburg," said Matt reciting all the names from memory.   
"Oh great, I get stuck with the assholes of the school"   
"What about them?"   
"Well, Megan made my life a living hell in high school, she was dating Leviticus at the time so I am assuming they got married. Tommy didn't really bug me or torture me during high school, but his brother Jack made up for the both of them. Gregory was actually my only friend in the entire high school at time that didn't torture me"   
"Oh I guess you weren't kidding when you said you got picked on in high school"   
"I actually made it seem less than what they actually did"   
"So, since Gregory is or was your friend what are we going to tell people our relationship is?"   
"I don't know I mean I am not ashamed to be with you but I don't know if they will taunt me for this because I could only get my work partner to sleep with me"   
"We could tell them I am a friend because I am a friend. Right?"   
"Yes, you are a friend"   
After Emily and Matt finished talking two people came walking to the table to sit down. The man pulled the chair out for the woman and then sat down in his chair.   
"Who is that?" whispered Emily in Matt's ear.   
"Megan and Leviticus" Matt whispered back.   
After Megan and Leviticus got settled in their chairs, two more figures came to sit down at the table. They both were males, and sat down in their chairs   
"Tommy is on the left and Jack is on the right" whispered Matt   
"How can you tell?"   
"By where they are sitting, the nametags"   
After Tommy and Jack got settled in the last member of their table came trudging over to sit down looking a little depressed. He sat down and Matt and Emily both knew that was Gregory. Now their table was complete and Emily feared that. _Now that everyone is here they might start to ask questions and I really don't want to answer them. _   
"It looks like how table is complete. We should start to introduce ourselves because I don't think I know anyone at this table. First of all my name is Megan Conley. You probably know that I was Prom Queen our Junior and senior year," said Megan in a bragging voice that drove Emily insane.   
"My name is Leviticus Conley, Megan's husband and high school sweetheart. Umm… I was the star quarter back my Junior and senior year" said Leviticus in an equally bragging voice.   
"My name is Tommy Robins and I was the 2nd in our class and President of our class all four years."   
"My name is Jack Robins and I was last in our graduating class with a GPA of 1.00 and I am proud of it"   
"My name was Gregory Luthenburg and I was a geek that got picked on every day along with my friend. I was 3rd in the graduating class"   
"My name is Emily Lehman and I also got picked on every day"   
"My name is Matt and I am Emily's friend"   
"Oh my gosh Em you have changed so much since the last time I saw you" said Gregory   
"You have to Greg. What have to been up to?"   
"I am now a medical doctor who specializes in Pathology with a double specialty in infectious diseases. I have been really enjoying my job"   
"Wow, Emily you have really changed since the dork we saw last time" said Megan.   
"Thanks, I guess"   
"Now she is a hot dork" said Leviticus   
"Lev, don't do that; that is rude" said Jack adding "Even if it is true"   
"You guys just to need Em alone" said Gregory.   
"We just gave her a compliment" defended Jack   
"May you should just leave the hot dork alone" stated Matt   
"Matt" whispered Emily   
"What?"   
"Don't they will argue with you all night on that"   
"Let them because they aren't going to be mean to my hot dork" smiled Matt.   
Saying that made Emily blush slightly. Good think that the room is so dark they could barely make faces out.   
"How did you meet Em?" asked Gregory directing the question to Matt.   
"Work"   
"Em, you never did keep in touch and tell me what you were going to college for"   
"I went Princeton"   
"That is really good. Full scholarship?"   
"Yes"   
"I figured they do that to the valedictorian"   
"You were the valedictorian of our class?" asked Leviticus "Yes"   
"Wow, hot and smart dork"   
"Okay you really need to stop that," said Emily defending herself.   
"Okay, guys leave her alone. Emily I remember all our times in high school," said Megan.   
"Oh I remember too. They are memories I'm not really fond of. Let's not talk about that" said Emily.   
"We should," replied Leveticius   
"Do you remember that time in Biology? That was one of funniest things we did to her," said Jack.   
"What did you do to her?" said Matt trying in some way to be part of the conversation.   
Megan, Leviticus and Jack start to lightly chuckle. Thinking about what they did to the dork in high school.   
"Well Megan, Jack, Emily and I all had Biology the same period. I believe it was 5th period. Well anyway in our biology class we had been growing eboli for several months. Then one of us had a brilliant idea to dump the eboli on her and it was really funny the way she reacted. The teacher never did find out who dumped it on her. Then all of a sudden she was absent for a month and a half," said Leviticus slightly chuckling at the memory.   
"So, Em why were you absent for so long?" aked Matt getting concerned now   
"I got sick because of them"   
"I'm sorry we didn't think you would get sick," said Megan   
"That is exactly it you don't think! If you were listening in Biology you would have know that people that get eboli get really sick. 9 out of 10 people die from it, I got really sick and for a month I was in the hospital. You guys were really lucky you didn't kill me," said Emily getting really mad now   
"Em, why did you never tell me I was your best friend," said Gregory sounding really hurt.   
"I don't want to talk about it" stated Emily   
"Okay I don't remember a Emily Lehman in our graduating class" stated Tommy   
"She was the girl that Leviticus chased across the sports field confessing his undying love for her and scaring the hell out of her. Do you remember now?" said Jack.   
"No not at all"   
"What else did we do to her because Tommy might remember that way?" said Leviticus   
All three of them sit in silence in a train of thought trying to get tommy to remember Emily.   
"We also dumped ants all over her in Biology" said Megan.   
Matt was now getting really mad at how all of them treated Emily in high school. He didn't want to lose it in front of Emily.   
"Oh this one has to make you remember. Leviticus chasedEmily onto the stairwell we don't use anymore and actually handcuffed her to the railing for seven hours, we were going to leave her there all night but changed our minds"   
"Oh now I remember her" said Tommy finally. 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Title: **__**Standing in the Rain**_

_**Author:**__** QueenofStandoff**_

_**Rating:**__** T for brief mild language**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Standoff or any of the characters only the ones that I made up for this fanfic!!**_

_**Summary:**__** Will Matt lose his temper with them? What about Gregory?**_

_**Author's Notes:**__** I have been writing a lot of this story I am kind of getting bored with my other ones so I am probably going to be updating this one quite a lot! I have been obsessing a lot with this one I have enjoyed writing this for you guys and girls. So … Enjoy!!! This is one of my favorite chapters so far!**_

Matt and Emily Matt and Emily Matt and Emily Matt and Emily Matt and Emily Matt and Emily

"You actually handcuffed Emily to the stairwell for _seven _hours?" asked Matt in complete disbelief.

"Yes we did and it was totally funny our Biology teacher; Mr. Brunke was wondering where she was and we all said we didn't know" said Jack.

"That is just cruel. I mean when I was in high school I was kind of a bully but not _ever _to that extent"

"It was a lot of fun picking on her," said Leviticus.

"Matt, I'll be right back I am going to go get something to drink," said Emily.

"I'll go with you," said Gregory

Gregory and Emily both got up and headed to the bar but what Gregory did next made Matt angry. Gregory put his hand on Emily's back dangerously close to her butt. _It doesn't matter Emily doesn't like Gregory like that she likes you like that. Now I am just confusing myself. _Megan's voice brought Matt out of his thoughts.

"How long have you known Emily?"

"A little over a year"

"Oh, so are you just friends or are you going out?"

"What makes you think we are going out?"

"Nothing it's just a question"

"No we just are partners"

"Partners?"

"Work partners," said Matt trying his best to lie.

"I'm surprised Gregory and Emily aren't going out because he has had a crush on her since junior high"

"How can you tell?"

"The way he looks at her. It's all in his eyes he loves her. That's what we made fun about them the most"

"You all really just need to leave Emily alone. She did nothing to deserve for all three of you to treat her this way."

"What are you going to do about it?" challenged Leviticus.

"I'll kick your ass"

"It seems that little Matt has a crush on Emily"

"She is my friend and you shouldn't treat her that way" spat Matt with venom pouring from his words.

"Matt likes Emily! Matt likes Emily!" said Leviticus in a childlike taunting voice.

"Shut the hell up," yelled Matt.

"You need to calm down dude. I am sorry," said Leviticus sitting down.

Matt sat down still angry with Leviticus and all of his childish features. I just infuriated Matt what they did to Emily in high school. Matt had a feeling that Leviticus wasn't going to let this drop that easily. He was praying to god that he would just drop it. They all sat in awkward silence praying for an excuse to leave the table without making it obvious that it was because of the argument that happened moments ago.

Gregory and Emily came back to the table quietly talking to one another. They both sat down where they were sitting before. Once Emily sat down she sensed something had happened while she was gone.

"What happened while I was gone?" asked Emily in a demanding voice.

"Nothing" they all said in unison.

"Matt, can I talk to you privately?"

"Sure" said Matt

Matt and Emily walked a ways away from the table so they couldn't hear what they were saying.

"What happened Matt? I want the truth this time" demanded Emily even more this time.

"Nothing"

"Matt Flannery don't lie to me," said Emily getting pissed off.

"Leviticus is an asshole," stated Matt

"You just figured that out"

"We is just like an annoying child"

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Lets see … the fact that Gregory loves you"

"They told you that"

"Yes"

"Well you shouldn't believe everything they tell you"

"I think they are right"

"Matt… they aren't, he doesn't love me"

"I think he does"

"Matt are you getting jealous?"

"What if I am? Does that matter? Em, I can see that he loves you and if you can't see that you must be blind"

"Maybe I refuse to see it Matt"

"Why?"

"We went down that road once and I don't want to go back"

"You dated him?"

"Yes, we should get back to the group"

Emily walked away from Matt not letting the conversation go any further than that, so Matt followed back over to the group, Matt pulled Emily's chair out for her and then sat down next to her. Gregory saw this gesture and didn't like it. It was true that Gregory did indeed still love Emily and would like to go out with her again. He was sure that Emily wasn't interested anymore, Matt looked like he was interested too. _What can I do to make Emily fall in love with me again? I got the perfect idea now I just need something to put it into action and make sure it works._

"Excuse me, I will be right back," said Gregory.

"Okay," said Emily.

Gregory got up and walked over to the blonde lady sitting at the table and talked quietly to her. He talked for about five minutes and walked back over to the table and sat down.

"What did you talk to the lady about?" asked Leviticus.

"I just signed someone up to sing a song," stated Gregory smugly.

"If I have to sing I know whose ass to kick," said Leviticus.

"Don't worry I didn't sign you up"

"I forgot all about that, I have someone I would like to sign up" said Emily getting up from her chair.

Emily walked over to the table and talked longer than Gregory did.

What in the world is Em up too, she better not be signing me up or there will be hell to pay. What in world is taking Em so long?

Matt kept on with his train of thoughts for a while running from one thing to another at the speed of light. Emily slowly made her way back to the table, pulled out her chair and sat down.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Title:**__** Standing in the Rain**_

_**Author:**__** QueenofStandoff (MrsGregoryHouse)**_

_**Rating:**__** T**_

_**Summary:**__** What song is Matt going to make Gregory sing? Will it be embarrassing enough?**_

_**Authors Notes:**__** You lurkers out there you need to review!! PLEASE!!! I know I know I am a bad person making you wait this long for a chapter and I am so sorry I have just been absolutely busy. Can you forgive me?? I hope this chapter will make it up to you!**_

_Matt and Emily Matt and Emily Matt and Emily Matt and Emily Matt and Emily Matt and Emily Matt and Emily_

Emily waked back and sat back down next to Matt. _I just hope the person I signed up doesn't get mad at me _thought Emily. Matt's voice brought Em out of her thoughts.

"I'm going to go talk to the lady about the songs"

Matt got up and talked to the lady.

"I would like to sign Gregory to sing a song," stated Matt.

"What song?"

Matt whispered the song into the blonde lady's ear and the woman starts to laugh.

"Okay, he will be 5th on the list," stated the woman.

"Can he please go first?"

"No, I'm sorry"

Matt then went with his last resort; he started to flirt with the woman. After a good five minutes of flirting the woman agreed to let Gregory go first. Matt walks back to his seat and sits down.

"Why were you flirting with that woman?" asked Gregory just trying to get Matt in trouble with Emily.

"I wanted the person I signed up to get higher on the list so that was my last resort," flatly stated Matt.

All twelve eyes were on him. He started to feel a little uncomfortable.

"What?"

"That is wrong," stated Tommy.

Before Matt could answer Tommy and a man walked up to the microphone and started talking.

"Welcome Class of 93'!" There was applauding and some whistling. "As you all know this our 14th year we would normally do this next year but they are tearing the old building down and putting up a new one, so we wanted you to be here one last time before the destroyed it. We will get right to it we will be having people come up and sing songs that people signed them up for. First up is Gregory Luthenburg come on up.

Greg stands up and walks over to the microphone afraid of what he will have to sing in front of everyone. As the music starts to play everyone in the room starts to bust up laughing and Greg looks completely lost not knowing what is going on and what is so funny. If only he knew.

If you like to talk to tomatoes 

_If you like to talk to tomatoes_

If a squash can make you smile

If you like to waltz with potatoes

Up and down the produce aisle...

Have we got a show for you!

VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales,

VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales!

Broccoli! Celery! Gotta be

VeggieTales!

Lima beans! Collard greens! Peachy keen!

VeggieTales!

Cauliflower! Sweet and sour! Half and hour!

VeggieTales!

There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales!

There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales!

It's time for VeggieTales! 

_  
_When Greg got off of the stage with rosy red cheeks and clear embarrassment on his face, Matt almost felt sorry for him. Only for a split second it didn't last long. Sure the song was for little kids but it was hilarious. The look on his face was priceless.

Greg came back and sat down in his chair. Greg was the first to break the silence.

"Em, I can't believe you made me sing that song!" exclaimed Greg.

"I didn't," countered Emily.

"I haven't sang that song in forever. I can't believe I still remember the lyrics." Said Greg in amazment.

"I sure miss that song too," replied Emily.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Matt in perplexity.

"Emily and I used to sing the Veggie Tales Theme Song all the time. It was one of our favourite songs, and it is still one of mine I don't know about Em," enlighten Gregory.

"It's still one of my favourite songs," chirped Emily.

_Matt and Emily Matt and Emily Matt and Emily Matt and Emily Matt and Emily Matt and Emily Matt and Emily_

_**Author's Note: **__**I think I might be getting Hypothermia as I write this because my house is so freezing but I will survive. I hope you like this chapter and I will try to post a new chapter next week, if I finish writing it!**_

_**HELP WANTED!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_I NEED TO COME UP WITH SOME MORE SONGS FOR MY STORY IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT YOU WANT THE CHARACTERS TO SING THEY ARE GLADLY APPERCIATED AND OF COURSE I WILL GIVE YOU THE CREDIT! I MIGHT EVEN LET YOU GUYS VOTE ON THEM! IF IT GOES TO THAT I WILL MESSAGE YOU! THANKS SCURRIES OF TO GET A BLANKET SO SHE WILL SURVIVE_


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Standing in the Rain

_**Title:**__** Standing in the Rain**_

_**Author:**__** QueenofStandoff (MrsGregoryHouse)**_

_**Rating:**__** T**_

_**Summary:**__** Matt nervously looked around the room, the good part was no one but the people at his table were looking at him the bad part the moment he stood up everyone was going to be looking at him.**_

_**Authors Notes:**__** I thought I would make this one longer because you had to wait so long. I probably lost a lot of my readers too! But please enjoy!**_

After they had finished their conversations about liking Veggie Tales. The man once again graced everyone with his presence by going back to the microphone. The man tapped on the microphone to make sure it was working causing an ear piercing screech.

"Sorry about that everyone he let out a nervous chuckle. Now it is time for our next victim I mean singer. He tried to use humor but no one laughed. Will Matt Flannery please come up on the stage?"

Matt nervously looked around the room, the good part was no one but the people at his table were looking at him the bad part the moment he stood up everyone was going to be looking at him. The thing that happened next really made Matt angry. Greg got up and yelled to the balding man at the microphone that he was over here and pointed to him.

Matt was stuck doing it now. He slowly made his way to the stage. He wasn't afraid that he would sound bad but the song that was chosen for him to sing. Matt had actually been in every school musical in high school and in college. He was a very good singer. Matt had a feeling that this was Greg's doing. Matt stood on the stage in front of the microphone waiting for the music to start playing.

When the music started to play, Matt ran his hand over his face, letting out a frustrated sigh. He knew that any moment now the words would come and Emily would know that he was a good singer. Not that there is anything wrong with that but he preferred that she thought that he sucked.

_When I wake up, well I know I am going to be_

_The man that wakes up next to you_

_When I go out, I know I am going to be_

_The man who goes along with you_

He didn't find having to sing the song that embarrassing. Actually it was one of his favourite songs. He really liked the Proclaimers.

If I get drunk well I know I am going to be

_I am going to be the man who gets drunk next to you_

_And if I haver, Yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you_

But I would walk 500 miles  
And I would walk 500 more  
Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door

When I'm working, yes I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you  
And when the money, comes in for the work I do  
I'll pass almost every penny on to you  
When I come home(When I come home), well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you  
And if I grow-old,(When I grow-old) well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you

But I would walk 500 miles  
And I would walk 500 more  
Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door

da da da (da da da)  
da da da (da da da)

Da Da Da Dun Diddle Un Diddle Un Diddle Uh Da

da da da (da da da)  
da da da (da da da)

Da Da Da Dun Diddle Un Diddle Un Diddle Uh Da

When I'm lonely, well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you  
And when I'm dreaming, well I know I'm gonna dream  
I'm gonna Dream about the time when I'm with you  
When I go out(When I go out), well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you  
And when I come home(When I come home), yes I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who comes back home with you  
I'm gonna be the man who's coming home with you

But I would walk 500 miles  
And I would walk 500 more  
Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door

da da da (da da da)  
da da da (da da da)

Da Da Da Dun Diddle Un Diddle Un Diddle Uh Da

da da da (da da da)  
da da da (da da da)

Da Da Da Dun Diddle Un Diddle Un Diddle Uh Da

da da da (da da da)  
da da da (da da da)

Da Da Da Dun Diddle Un Diddle Un Diddle Uh Da

da da da (da da da)  
da da da (da da da)

Da Da Da Dun Diddle Un Diddle Un Diddle Uh Da

And I would walk 500 miles  
And I would walk 500 more  
Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door

When Matt finished the song the crowd erupted into applause, couple of loud pitched whistling coming from the audience. Matt walked back to his table sitting down back next to Emily.

"That wasn't that bad because that is my favourite song," said Matt to no one unparticular.

"I hate that song and artist every since I was in junior high," said Emily.

"I didn't know that you didn't like them or that song. I think they are great," replied Matt.

Emily just ignored his last comment and looked at the stage. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Greg and gave him a small smile. Greg knew that Emily had hated that song forever that is why he wanted Matt to sing it. Greg knew he was next to sing because he had signed himself up to sing Emily's favourite song.

The balding man walked up on the stage again this time not tapping the microphone or making any stupid jokes.

"Next we have Gregory Luthenburg"

He let out a smile which Matt noticed but didn't care because Greg had to sing. Greg stood at the microphone. The music started to play starting with like a choir singing. About a minute later Greg started to sing.

_I saw her today at the reception  
A glass of wine in her hand  
I knew she would meet her connection  
At her feet was her footloose man_

No, you can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometime you find  
You get what you need

We went down to the demonstration  
To get your fair share of abuse  
Singing, "We're gonna vent our frustration  
If we don't we're gonna blow a 50-amp fuse"

You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometimes well you just might find  
You get what you need

I went down to the Chelsea drugstore  
To get your prescription filled  
I was standing in line with Mr. Jimmy  
And man, did he look pretty ill  
We decided that we would have a soda  
My favorite flavor, cherry red  
I sung my song to Mr. Jimmy  
Yeah, and he said one word to me, and that was "dead"  
I said to him

You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometimes you just might find  
You get what you need

You get what you need--yeah, oh baby

I saw her today at the reception  
In her glass was a bleeding man  
She was practiced at the art of deception  
Well I could tell by her blood-stained hands

You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometimes you just might find  
You just might find  
You get what you need

You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometimes you just might find  
You just might find  
You get what you need

Greg finished singing; he walked off the stage back to his table and sat back down. He looked at Emily and smiled.


End file.
